Bouvet Island
Bouvet Island '(ブーベ島 Būbe-tō'') is a fanmade character for the anime and manga series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and '''World Series. Bouvet Island is an uninhabited territory in the Southern Atlantic Ocean and is dependent on Norway. His human name is 'Eirik Thomassen '(イリクソメーセン Iriku Someisen) Appearance Bouvet has dirty blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and grey eyes. He has a small, unattatched ahoge similar to Norway's near his neck, symbolizing Larsøya. His grey eyes are tinted with light blue if one looks closely, hinting that they were once blue but faded over time. He has a constantly flushed boyish face and the rest of him is very gangly and pale. He's still considered a child around the ages of 12 or 13 in human years. Bouvet, since he's not an independent country, technically doesn't have a military uniform of his own. If the time ever comes where he needs to help fight, though, he wears a white and grey set of a matching jacket and pants, black boots, and goggles. Rarely does he ever actually help out, but he tries to protect himself at any rate. His normal clothes are similar except the coloring. He wears a dark blue-black coat over a linen shirt. He wears snow pants over light blue pants and both are tucked into boots. His goggles are rather big on him too. Personality and Interests Bouvet is very shy and quiet. He has a certain boyish charm due to his young, never advancing age. When he is visited by other countries, not including Norway, he comes off as broody but quiet and soft-spoken. Around Norway, however, he likes to rant and rave about how boring his life is. After a good rant he tends to fall asleep. Bouvet tends to sit on the edge of his tiny iceberg of a home and play with his seal and his laptop, which was a gift from Norway. Even though he is deemed as uninhabited, he was given an internet code and spends a lot of time on there. He does like to venture into his home by opening a secret hatch located on the iceberg into a warmer facility, but nobody knows where that is but him. Relationships Norway Bouvet is Norway's adopted younger brother. Bouvet looks up to Norway and gets really excited when he visits, which isn't very often. The two are close despite the fact they live so far from each other. England Bouvet used to be familiar with England when he was first discovered. At first, Bouvet was ticked off because England hadn't even recognized him as an island. When England inspected closer, he thought he was a girl, "Lindsay Island". For a while, Bouvet lived under England's control until he was given over to Norway. France France was the first person Bouvet met. He stopped there, and stayed for a few hours for a break. France was the first person to discover Bouvet, and misled England when he questioned Bouvet's wherabouts so he could claim the territory. They have very weak ties now and France has basically forgotten him. America The two are on unfriendly terms. America came around to his home looking for seals and was rejected permission by Bouvet. America was also the first and only person besides Bouvet to know about the existence of Thompson Island. Thompson Island Bouvet's twin brother. He was living happily in Bouvet's shadow for some time, content knowing that nobody knew he was there. One day though, he just disappeared. In memory of him, Bouvet and Norway kept him on the World Map for another hundred years in hopes he might return. He didn't. The two were close as twins should be.﻿ ﻿ Category:Male Characters Category:Brindled Tea Characters